


Secret santa

by TataLotus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Derek loves novels, Feel-good, Lydia is creepy (in the good way), M/M, Malia is aggressive (in the good way), No turkey was harmed during the writing, Secret Santa, Stiles loves comics, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Live, basically a christmas movies
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataLotus/pseuds/TataLotus
Summary: Sur une échelle de 0 à 10, quels sont les probabilités pour que Stiles pioche le collègue dont il est fou amoureux au secret santa de son entreprise ? Vous ne savez pas ? Prenez votre plus beau sucre d'orge et venez lire cette histoire.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Secret santa

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux anniversaire ma biche !
> 
> Tu es le sel de mon beurre, l'olive de mon martini, le thon de ma quiche.
> 
> Cette année je t'offre un Sterek, et contrairement au champagne c'est à consommer sans modération. !
> 
> Pour les gens qui ne sont pas ma biche, mais sont néanmoins les bienvenus, voilà le dixième texte de l'avent du Sterek pack.
> 
> Désolé de toutes les conneries que je raconte sur le monde de l'édition, j'y connais rien. Rating Teen an up pour le langage vulgaire, assez explicite, mais pas de violence surtout des mention salaces (juste lisez pas quand on peut lire au-dessus de votre épaule. Cette histoire mentionne des tentacouilles, et vous n'est pas prés à expliquer ce que c'est aux gens.)

« Derek Hale »

C'est ce qui était écrit sur le petit papier que Stiles avait pioché.

Il savait qui était Derek. Bien sur qu'il le savait

Il avait plus l'habitude de parler de lui en tant que Le sulfureux ou Mister sex'symbole, mais savait que son vrais nom était Derek Hale.

Ils travaillaient ensemble, enfin non, ils travaillaient pour la maison d'édition « Kanima Edition» c'était une petite maison d'édition locales, qui éditait surtout des romans fantasy et des comics. Et qui était connu dans la ville pour son petit journal bi-mensuel qui parlait des nouveautés littéraires, de leurs nouveauté a eux, publiait de petites bédé ou textes. C'est ce petit journal qui avait fait leur renommé.

L'équipe était assez petite et ne se composait que de sept personnes, dans le journal ils étaient représenté comme 7 petits animaux, avec chacun un très de caractère précis :

*Cheeky occtopus ;Stiles, grand fan de comics, qui ne s'occupait que de l'édition de ces derniers

*Spicy hyenas ; Erica tout aussi fan de comics qui s'occupait pas mal de la direction artistique

*Shy fox ; Kira, encore plus fan de comics mais qui tournait aussi sur les romans quant le besoin se faisait sentir

*Bitter impala ; Isaac, plus centré sur les romans, surtout les roman noir et triste qui faisaient chialer (dixit Stiles)

*Jolly monkey ; Danny, plus centré sur les romans aussi, mais qui s'occupait surtout de la communication

*Grumpy Wolf ;Derek . Le sexe symbole en puissance, brun ténébreux, tout en muscle et regard noir, humidificateur du lit de Stiles et, accessoirement celui qui ne se chargeai que des roman. En 2 ans Stiles ne l'avait jamais vus esquisser un pas vers la section comics

*Bossy snake ;Jackson, propriétaire de la maison d'édition était rarement avec eux. Il communiquait surtout avec Danny.

Mais ce soir ils était TOUS là ! Danny avait convoqué une réunion début décembre, et juste avant de les lâcher il avait lancé la bombes

\- Bon, cette année tout roule, l'ambiance est bonne mais je propose qu'on renforce encore la cohésion d'équipe, vous connaissez le père noël secret ?

Et Stiles...Stiles ne c'était pas méfié.

Pour sa défense Derek portait hentley à manches longues bien trop prés du corps pour ce que devrait être autorisé en décembre. Et Stiles ne pouvait plus réfléchir car son cerveau n'était plus irrigué correctement. Alors de uns Stiles ne pouvait pas se lever, de deux il n'avait pas écouté. Il hocha distraitement le tête en essayant de ne pas fixer la façon dont les muscle de son collègue tendaient le tissus. On lui avait présenté un bonnet dans lequel il y avait des papier et il n'avait comprit l'étendu de son erreur qu'une fois qu'il avait lu ce qui était marqué sur le sien

____________________________________________________________

\- Et donc tu te retrouves à devoir offrir un cadeau pour ton cruch, et tu paniques ? Demanda Lydia en sirotant un Cosmopolitan

\- Ce n'est pas mon cruch.

\- Pardon, pour l'homme dont tu nous parles depuis presque deux ans, sur lequel tu fantasmes et dont tu imagines les bras autours de toi quand tu t'endors le soir.

\- Je préfère encore quand tu dis « cruch »

\- C'est peut-être le moment de tenter le coup avec lui ? Demanda Scott

Stiles soupira.

Bien sûr qu'il avait pensé à tenter le coup avec Derek.

Mais Stiles avait un super pouvoir. Il était équipé de meilleur Gaydar de la planète.

Pour les néophytes, les gaydar est cette capacité qu'ont les personnes, généralement gay à savoir si les gens qu'ils rencontrent sont gay sans avoir d'indice précis, juste à l'instinct.

Et autant Stiles avait un instinct de survie minimum, aucun sens de l'orientation, et n'était absolument pas physionomiste, autant son gaydar était plus perfectionné qu'une technologie de pointe breveté par la NASA.

Quand il voyait une personne il savait, dans la seconde, quelle était son orientation sexuelle précise.

Il savait souvent avant les gens.

Il avait rencontré Boyd, le collègue de Scott et avait directement su qu'il était asexuel.

Il savait que jamais Scott n'éprouverait jamais d'attirance pour le sexe opposé, que Lydia était androsexuelle. Il avait toujours su que Jackson n'acceptait pas son homosexualité, que Kira était demisexuelle et Erica Gynesexuelle

Et il savait que Malia était bi depuis ses dix huit ans, soit deux ans avant qu'elle ne l'attaque en soirée, les joues rouges et le souffle court, planquant Stiles contre un mur avant de demander « est ce que c'est normal que je veuille mettre ma tête sous la jupe de cette fille ? »

Et face à Derek Hale tous les voyants du cerveau de Stiles hurlaient « HÉTÉROSEXUALITÉ »

\- Quoi ? On parle encore du sulfureux ? Demanda Malia quand elle déposa sa chope sur la table

\- Ils font un père noël secret au travail de Stiles, et il a pioché le sulfureux.

\- Offre lui du lubrifiant et dit lui que tu as oublié la seconde partie du cadeau dans ton lit.

\- Combien de fois je vais devoir vous répéter qu'il est hétéro...

\- Fais le changer d'avis. Répondit Lydia

\- Super technique, je crois que ça a un nom, ah oui : une agression sexuelle. Non je vais lui trouver un truc sympa.

\- En parlant de truc sympa, on fait quoi au nouvel an ?

En effet, chaque année les 4 compères étaient séparé a noël, (bien que Malia ai passé tout ses noëls de ses dix-huit à ses vingt-deux ans chez les Stilinski) ils fêtaient impérativement le nouvel an ensemble pour compenser

Parfois c'était génial, comme quand Scott avait gagné des billets pour aller à la nouvelle Orléans. D'autre moins bien, comme quand Stiles avait faillit faire exploser leur cuisine et avait « juste » provoqué une coupure de courant. Dans un chalet de montagne. Alors qu'il neigeait.

\- Ne me regardez pas, j'ai deux thèses en cours. Cette année je suis le mouvement. Déclara Lydia

\- Une soirée déguisée !

\- Stiles, j'ai dit je suis le mouvement, pas je vous laisse faire un massacre.

\- Un truc en montagne ? Proposa Scott

\- Pour que Stiles fasse encore exploser le compteur ? Malia secoua la tête. Un strip club ?

\- Non Malia. Et il faut qu'on te trouve quelqu'un.

\- Ça va je rigolais...

\- Quel budget pour le nouvel an ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Financièrement je suis large cette année, Répondit Lydia, Je me cale sur votre budget

\- Moi ça vas, « Kanima Edition » roule bien cette année, je peux élargir un peu le budget.

\- Moi non, c'est un peu la dèche sur les chantiers en ce moment Répondit Malia. Je ne suis pas sur la paille mais clairement je ne vais pas dépenser des mille et des cents

\- Moi tout va bien grâce à ma nouvelle promotion

Ils se rentrouvrent tous vers Scott. Caché derrière sa chope son sourire faisant 3 fois le tour de son visage.

\- Vous parlez actuellement au responsable du refuge animalier de Beacon Hills !

Ils lui portèrent un toast et reprirent la conversation.

____________________________________________________________

Le lendemain Stiles n'était pas plus avancé sur cette histoire de père noël secret, mais il avait tellement la gueule de bois que ce n'était pas son problème.

Le surlendemain par contre Stiles était dans la salle de repos et feuilletait le journal qu'ils avaient imprimé ce matin. Il lit la chronique de Derek à propos de la reprise des mythes nordique dans la fantasy contemporaine

Le sujet était intéressant, mais pas assez pour justifier la manière dont Stiles se tortillait sur sa chaise.

Le style d'écriture de Derek, incisif, avec un humour noir délicieusement dosé et un sarcasme piquant lui donnait toujours envie de le supplier de lui faire l'amour sur son bureau.

Quand il lisait ces ligne la voix grave de Derek raisonnait dans sa tète, il avait le sentiment que Derek les lui murmuraient a l'oreille.

Et ça lui donnait chaud.

\- Stiles, tout va bien ?

\- Ouiii... Oui Kira. Un souci ?

Il vit le sourire de la jeune femme se tordre

\- Et bien...

Elle s'installa à côté de lui, avec son petit sourire contrit. Stiles l'aimait beaucoup, en fait elle était sa collègue préfère, même si elle n'était arrivée que l'année dernière et était terriblement timide il aimait partager des pause déjeuner avec elle, mais ils ne se voyaient jamais en dehors du travail.

\- J'ai un souci avec le père noël secret..

\- Toi aussi ?! Mais quelle belle arnaque ce truc.

Elle rigola doucement avec de lui dire.

\- J'ai pioché Jackson. Et j'ai vraiment, mais vraiment, aucune idée de quoi lui offrir.

\- A oui. C'est gratiné la. Parce que Sieur Jackson ne se contente pas de peu.

\- Justement, tu n'aurais pas des idées ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes à moi et pas à Danny ?

\- Je n'ose pas. Danny a fait ça pour que Jackson soit intégrés, qu'il ne parle pas qu'a lui. Aller lui avouer que j'ai des idées pour tout le monde sauf Whittemore c'est lui dire directement que oui, il ne fait pas partie de l'équipe.

\- Tu te prends trop la tête.

\- Stiles, s'il te plaiiis

\- Mais comment veux-tu que moi je le sache ?

\- Tu m'as dit que ton amie était sortie avec lui pendant longtemps

\- A part savoir qu'il adore la levrette et est un connard égoïste j'ai rien appris sur lui.

Kira devient d'un rouge soutenue.

\- J'ai bien entendu le mot levrette ?

Erica arriva et s'assit sur la table a coté de Stiles, elle croisa ses jambes en un geste volontairement aguicheur

\- Alors alors, de quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Du père noël secret lui Répondit Stiles

\- Wouaw, et bien je ne sais pas qui vous avec pioché mais si vous offrez une levrette moi je suis partante !

Kira semblai à deux doigts de la crise apoplectique.

\- Erica, arrête de la taquiner, sinon elle sera incapable de travailler. La défendit Stiles.

\- C'est toi qui as parlé de lev...

\- ISAAAAAAAC TA COLOC ELLE FAIT QUE DES BÊTISES !

\- Pas mon souci Répondit une voix derrière les bureaux. En dehors de la maison c'est pas ma coloc, je vous laisse gérer !

Erica tira la langue à Stiles mais partie. Ce dernier rassura Kira

\- Écoute, je demanderais a Lydia, mais je suis sure à 80 % qu'elle répondra « une émasculation ».

\- Vous avez reçu l'exemplaire du journal d'aujourd'hui ?

Naturellement Derek était rentré dans la pièce quand Stiles avait prononcé le mot « émasculation »

Et il était beau. (Derek, pas le mot émasculation)Tellement beau.

Même s'il regardait Stiles avec ses sourcils froncés et son habituel air mécontent

Et il était prés. Tellement prés.

Il lui tendait la main. Peut-être qu'il allait l'épouser ?

Le cœur de Stiles s'accéléra. Il s'obligea à écouter les paroles qui sortaient de cette bouche, qu'il imaginait de...NON ! Focus Stiles. Focus.

\- Tu as fini avec l'exemplaire, je peux le prendre ?

Le que, quoi ? Oh oui, le journal.

\- Tiens le voilà il est là dans ma main je te le donne dans ta main à toi la tienne qui t'appartient très bonne chronique aujourd'hui tu veux du café.

\- Moi j'en veux bien mais toi tu devrais arrêter là, tu sembles à crant. Répondit Derek.

Sans un sourire il prit le journal, un café et reparti.

Kira eu la complaisance de ne pas faire de commentaire quand Stiles se frappa le visage contre le mur.

Sur une échelle d'envie de se faire oublier allant de 0 à 10, Stiles est à 8

____________________________________________________________

Lydia tapota délicatement le bout de sa cigarette vogue sur le cendrier avant de dire :

\- Une émasculation.

\- Je savais que tu allais proposer ça, mais le budget est de 20$ par personne. Et une émasculation est bien plus chère

\- Qu'elle fasse ça au ciseaux.

Stiles soupira, il adorait prendre la pause déjeuné avec sa meilleure amie, mais elle était aussi têtue que lui, c'était épuisant.

\- Lydia, s'il te plait !

\- Un truc à moins de 20$ pour ce connard de Jackson ? Je te promets d'y réfléchir. Si tu me promets de tenter le coup avec sulfureux

\- Nooon, Lydia, tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

\- Si.

\- Mais...

\- Je sais que ton gaydar est absolument magique, et franchement je ne nie pas. Sans toi je n'aurais jamais su ce que c'était que l'androphile et... maintenant que je le sais j'ai tellement plus d'opportunité sexuelle, c'est fabuleux.

\- Du coup on va changer de sujet et tu vas m'aider quand même ?

\- Non. Stiles, je ne te dis pas de le sucer sous son bureau. Juste... parle lui. Apprend à le connaître autrement.

\- Pour souffrir comme un chien ?

\- Non. Parce qu'apprendre à connaître ses fantasmes c'est le meilleur moyen d'apprendre qu'ils sont des connards. Regarde-moi et Aiden. 6 mois à avoir des chaleurs quand il rentrait dans la pièce, on a prit un café ensemble 2 fois et je le balançais au prud'homme.

\- Lydia, parle avec lui, enfin par mail. Et je lis toutes ses chroniques. Cet homme est parfait.

\- A l'écrit les gens ne peuvent pas être imbuvable.

\- Lydia je me masturbe en les lisant. Elles sont aussi sulfureuses que lui.

\- Mais Stiles, en lisant mes messages les gens pense toujours que je suis une personne douce et altruiste. Ils ne me détestent qu'après qu'on ai prit un café ensemble.

\- Tu me proposes d'aller prendre un café avec lui ?

Lydia prit le temps d'écraser méticuleusement son mégot avant de répondre :

\- Oui.

\- Et comment je fais ça ?

\- Avec des mots Stiles. Tu sais, ces trucs qui servent à faire des phrases.

\- Mais...

\- Je sais ce que ton amie pourrait offrit à l'autre connard. Et je sais que touts les autres cadeaux le ferons chier. Mais il y a un truc. Un seul. Un truc que Danny ne sais pas. Je ne te le dirais qu'après que tu ais pris ce café avec Mister sex'symbol

\- Je te hais.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, lui laissant une trace de rouge à lèvre bien visible avant de répondre :

\- Tu mens

Puis elle partie. La pause déjeuné était fini, Stiles récupéra son sac et retourna au travail.

____________________________________________________________

Il lui fallut quatre jours pour réussi à trouver le courage d'inviter Derek à prendre un café.

De façon assez étrange compte tenue du fait qu'il travaillait dans le même bâtiment, Derek et Stiles avaient toujours plus parlé par écrit que par oral. Ils s'envoyaient des articles pouvant intéresser l'autre. Et commentait l'article en question. Parfois la conversation dérivait, mais elle ne devenait jamais personnelle. Aujourd'hui la conversation portait sur adaptation en jeu vidéo d'un livre que Derek avait adoré. Et il était aussi délicieusement salé que d'habitude.

Il était presque dix-sept heure, vendredi soir et le bureau allait fermé, mais Stiles ne travaillait plus depuis déjà 40mintues car il envoyait des mails passionné à son collègue. Il fut incapable d'expliquer son geste de courage mais son dernier mail se termina par

[ Je manque de batteries, tu veux continuer le débat autour d'un café ? ]

Il passa cinq minutes suivantes à se taper la tête contre son bureau en regrettant son geste de témérité.

Sur une échelle de regret de 1 à 10, Stiles est à 8.

Puis il reçut le message

[ ok ]

Et il se refrappa la tête contre le bureau. Pas par dépit mais parce que dans sa précipitation pour se lever, il avait glissé et c'était cassé la figure. deux minutes plus tard Derek regarda la marque rouge sur son front mais ne fit pas de commentaire. À la place il reprit son argumentaire sur l'adaptation de livres en jeux vidéo. Stiles lui en était reconnaissant

Il continuent leur argumentaire jusqu'au petit café en face du bâtiment. Le sujet avait dérivé sur les adaptations en film, et Stiles expliquait pourquoi les comics se prêtait bien aux adaptations en parlant de Earth-199999 dans Marvel, quand arriva une femme brune, athlétique, assez belle. Elle tenait par la main une petite fille aux yeux vert incroyable et avait une poussette avec un petit bébé dans un kigurumi loup, La femme disait quelque chose à Stiles, sans qu'il ne se rappelle de pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il l'avait déjà vus ?

\- Oh ! Derek, mais quelle surprise

Les sourcils de Derek se froncèrent.

\- Oui. Juste en face de mon lieux de travail, dieu seul sait comment je me suis retrouvé là.

\- Tu ne me présentes pas au jeune homme ?

\- Stiles, voici ma sœur Laura, et mes neveux Ysengrin et Leloo. Laura, les enfants je vous présente mon collègue Stiles

Sœur. Bien sûr qu'elle lui disait quelque chose, elle avait les mêmes yeux que son frère.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer ! Laura tira une chaise et installa avec eux.

Son frère la fusillait du regard pendant que sa fille s'installait sur les genoux de sa mère.

\- Et du coup Stiles que fais-tu dans la vie ?

\- Dans la mesure ou il est mon collègue de travail il est peintre en bâtiment. Persifla Derek

\- J'ai posé la question à Stiles, pas à toi.

\- Ta question est trop stupide pour qu'il veille y répondre. Essaye avec une question intelligente.

\- Alors Stiles, c'est l'œuf ou la poule, qui est arrivé en premier ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel si fort qu'il frôla la crampe oculaire. Stile réprima un sourire et répondit le plus sérieusement du monde

\- La poule.

\- Wouaw, je vois qu'on a un avis tranché sur la question, dites-m'en plus Monsieur Stiles.

\- L'œuf n'a pas de patte, il aurait pu rouler mais il aurait pris le risque de se casser. La poule a des pattes, elle peut donc terminer la course et arriver en premier.

Laura éclat de rire et Derek eu un sourire mesquin

\- Dis ? C'est toi qui fais les dessins avec des renards magiques ? Demanda Leloo

\- Non. C'est Kira qui dessine les kitsune.

\- Oh... toi tu fais lequel ?

\- La super héroïne qui se transforme en dinosaure

\- Je préfère les renards. Tu devais faire des renards dans ton histoire.

\- Ma puce, ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça ! Gourmanda sa mère.

\- Ben quoi, les renards ils ont le pouvoir de l'éclair magique. Un éclair magique maman. Et puis même son amoureux c'est un loup. Dans l'histoire des dinosaures ya pas de loup. C'est nul une histoire sans loup.

\- Merci de ton conseil avisé, j'y penserais la prochaine fois. Stiles regarda Derek : Ça c'est de la critique constructive, on l'embauche quand ?

\- Pas touche, c'est déjà ma beta lectrice pour mes romans, trouve-toi tes propres sujets d'expérience. Retoqua Derek

La serveuse vient proposer une boisson à Laura mais Derek la coupa immédiatement

\- Pas la peine, elles vont bientôt partir.

Sa nièce adressa un sourire à la jeune femme

\- Tu sais, mon tonton et bien il est celibnaire ! Hein maman, c'est comme ca que tu m'as dis de dire ? Celibaniare ?

\- Célibataire mon ange.

Derek fusilla la serveuse du regard jusqu'à que celle-ci parte, puis il fusilla sa sœur du regard

\- Célibataire. Ça veut dire qu'il est tout seul sans amoureuse. Hein maman que tonton il n'a pas du tout d'amoureuse hein ? C'est toi qui me l'a dit que mon tonton il est tout seul. TOUT SEUL

\- Oui Ma puce. Répondit son oncle. Et d'ailleurs, es ce que tu sais comment on dit célibataire dans le langage magique des loups-garous de l'histoire que je te raconte ?

\- Non ? Comment on dit ?

\- On dit « Baby-sitter gratuit et disponible ». Et tu connais le contraire du mot « baby-sitter gratuit et disponible » en langage magique des loups-garous de notre histoire ?

\- Nooon ?

\- On dit « Frère cadet énervé qui en veut a sa grande sœur pour être une fouineuse » Les « Frère cadet énervé qui en veut a sa grande sœur pour être une fouineuse » sont une espèce très particulière de loup garous qui ont soudainement une occupation le samedi et ne peux pas accorder une journée en amoureux au parents de leurs neveux.

\- Très intéressant. Répondit sa sœur. Mais le « Frère cadet énervé qui en veut a sa grande sœur pour être une fouineuse » n'est pas aussi synonyme de « mauvais tonton qui brise le cœur de leur tendres neveux »

\- Oh non, ils ont des mœurs très particulière. Pour se faire pardonner ils offrent généralement des friandises gorgée de sucre juste avant l'heure du coucher. Et des jouets musicaux. Comme par exemple... des flûtes à bec.

Laura écarquilla les yeux

\- Tu n'oserais pas !

\- Je vais me gêner...

Il y a eu une intense bataille de regard noir puis Laura offrit un sourire mielleux à Stiles

\- Et bien au plaisir de te revoir un de ces quatre, Stiles. Elle embrassa la joue de son frère. Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, Dérichouné

Son frère se contenta d'embrasser le front du nourrisson, fit un énorme câlin à sa nièce qui se tourna vers Stiles

\- N'oublie pas de mettre plein de loups d'accord ? Avec des super pouvoirs cool, comme des rayons laser ninja ou des griffes de la mort. Ton histoire sera beaucoup mieux après ça.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient arrivés ils partirent

\- Mec. J'ai l'impression que je viens de regarder une série, c'est toujours comme ça avec ta sœur ?

\- C'est comme ça avec toute la famille.

\- Vos repas de famille doivent être intense !

\- Tu n'imagines pas.

\- C'est de là que tu as développé ton humour caustique ?

\- Question de survie.

\- Je suis bien heureux d'être presque fils unique

\- Des demi-Frère/sœurs ?

\- Non, juste une amie qui à sa majorité a quitté le foyer familial, suite au divorce de ses parent, elle est venue vivre avec mon père et moi. On a une relation très fraternelle. Il y eu un léger silence qu'il s'empressa de combler Du coup tu vas leur acheter une flûte pour noël a tes neveux ?

\- Non, j'ai acheté une dînette complète en bois pour Ysengrin et pour Leloo plusieurs playmobil de la collection des guerriers loups. Et puis comme touts les ans pour noël et son anniversaire je lui écris un livre personnalisé, Erica me fait les dessins, et l'imprimeur me les fait en exemplaire unique. On en est a la douzième éditions des aventures de Lee-louve garou.

____________________________________________________________

\- Ton plan est nul Lydia. Monsieur édite des livres personnalisé pour sa petite nièce tous les ans. Il invente des aventures magiques pour les enfants. Avant je voulais le pilonner contre un mur. Maintenant je veux le pilonner contre un mur PUIS aller préparer des pancakes pour un petit déjeuné en amoureux en choisissant le nom de nos futurs chiens

\- Bartolomé. Je te vois avec un chien nommé Bartolomé.

\- Scott. Pas le moment. Lydia s'assit à côté de son ami. Écoute, tu auras essayé.

\- Oui et maintenant au lieux d'avoir un cruch je suis profondément amoureux. Et en plus je n'ai plus que deux semaines pour lui trouver le cadeau parfait.

\- Ok. Quoi que te dise les autre abrutit, ne te déclare pas. Vraiment. Ne fais pas ça.

Stiles enfoui son visage dans l'épaule de sa meilleure amie

\- Merci de me donner un conseil intelligent. Et d'aller dans le sens de ma gêne. Je lui offre quoi ?

\- Un truc qui prouve que tu le connais. Es ce que tu respires quand tu lui parles ?

\- Heu...oui. Hier je respirais au café. La dernière fois j'ai fait une phrase entière sans points ni virgules. C'était effrayant.

\- Ok. parle lui par mail. Tous les jours. Soit charmant.

\- Oui chef.

\- Et ne porte plus jamais tes t shirts d'enfant en dehors de la maison

\- Mais...

\- Non stiles. Pas de t shirt Batman. S'il faut il était gay et ton t shirt l'a rendu hétéro.

\- Hey ! C'est vilain ça ! J'ai séduit pleins de gens avec mes t shirts !

\- Des gens genre Théo le toxique, ou genre Deucalion le pédophile ?

\- J'étais majeur

\- Depuis deux jours. LUI Il avait quarante ans t'appelait « mon joli petit garçon » pour finalement te plaquer le jour ou tu as commencé à avoir des poils. Pas. De. T-shirt d'enfant.

\- Ok. je mettrais mes chemises

\- Tes...ok, tu sais quoi ? Je vais te préparer quinze tenus, que tu mettras. Rien d'autre.

\- Lydia je...

\- Tu tentes d'élargir le mode de pensé d'un hétéro, alors tu vas immédiatement écouter mes conseils.

\- Mais...

\- Et je te donne le cadeau parfait pour que ta pote timide ne pleure pas face a ton connard de patron.

\- Merci Lydia, je t'aime.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, lui laissant une trace de rouge à lèvre bien visible avant de répondre :

\- Je sais.

____________________________________________________________

Cette histoire empêchait Stiles de dormir.

C'est pourquoi son premier reflex fut de se faire un grand café très sucré à la seconde ou il était arrivé au travail. Il se retourna, avec son mug de quarante centilitres de café brulant et se cassa la figure sur le sac qu'il avait lui-même posé ici deux minutes avant l'impact.

Étalant le liquide chaud sur Derek qui était juste derrière lui.

Sur une échelle de gêne de 1 à 10, Stiles était à 19.

Le brun musclé siffla de douleur et retira son t shirt.

C'est à ce moment là que le cerveau Stiles cessa de fonctionner.

Il resta debout, une tasse vide branlante dans sa main gauche à fixer son collègue retirer ses vêtements. Une goutte de café avait réussi à s'incruster sous le tissus et glissais juste entre les 6. Oui 6 abdos. Stiles ferma les yeux pour ne pas pousser de gémissement gênant. Il se mit les mains devant le visage

\- Pardon, pardon, pardon !

\- C'est bon, je vais me changer.

Stiles pouvait entendre la colère dans le grondement de sa voix, il ferma les yeux encore plus fort et ne les rouvrit que quand Erica ricana

Parce que bien sur, il y avait d'autre personnes avec eux dans la pièce.

Erica, Isaac et Danny le dévisagèrent d'un air narquois. C'est ce traite d'Isaac qui ouvrit le bal :

\- je ne sais pas qui à stiles pour noël mais je crois que vous pouvez lui offrir Derek.

\- Oui. Voyons Stiles, on ne t'a jamais appris a arrêter de baver sur les hétéros ? Taquina Danny

\- Comment tu sais que Derek est hétéro Soupira Erica.

\- Quand Jackson se penche en avant il ne jette jamais un coup d'œil sur son cul.

\- Dégueux, Jackson est ton meilleur pote. Grimaça Erica.

\- Mon meilleur pote a un cul d'enfer. Ne pas jeter un œil c'est l'assurance d'une hétérosexualité très poussée.

Isaac rougit et quitta la pièce. Stiles voulu lui emboîter le pas mais Erica l'arrêta, en désignant le sol

\- Tu nettoies.

Stile passa le reste de la journée terré dans son bureau. Au déjeuné il ne tenta une sortie qu'une fois qu'il fut sûr que Derek avait quitté le bâtiment.

Et il se trompa. Parce que Derek était dans le hall d'entré, en train de parler avec Isaac. Il avait l'air encore plus ronchon que d'habitude, et il portait un des haut d'Issac. Un haut qui allait parfaitement à Isaac, et trop petit à Derek.

Stiles fit immédiatement demi-tour, il se cacha sous son bureau.

C'est là que Kira le trouva dix minutes plus tard.

\- Tout vas bien ?

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- ok.

Elle déposa un mug de café devant lui, un sandwich au thon un paquet de bonbon et une pile des comics qu'il avait édité la semaine dernière, puis elle commença à dessiner des renards.

Stiles éprouva une bouffé de reconnaissance, il but du café et se remit à corriger la planche en cours.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, mais vingt minutes plus tard Stiles se sentait bien mieux.

\- Merci Dit il

\- C'est normal.

Elle était si douce, si gentille, tellement prompte à aider malgré sa timidité elle lui faisait penser a...

Mais comment n'avait-il pas pu ne pas y penser

\- Tu veux venir dîner chez moi ? Avec moi et mon coloc ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi pas. Je ne dérange pas ?

\- Non c'est bon.

\- Par contre je dois aller promener mon chien avant. La pauvre est resté est enfermée toute la journée

\- Tu peux ramener ton chien, on a une petite cour, et mon coloc les adore, il travaille au refuge animalier de Beacon Hills

\- Il s'appelle comment ?

\- Scott.

\- Oh. Elle devint rouge. Un jeune homme légèrement typé latino avec des yeux chocolat, un sourire en coin et un tatouage autour du biceps ?

\- Oui. Tu le connais ?

\- Non.

Stiles leva un sourcil.

\- Enfin oui mais non. C'est au refuge ou j'ai pris Pompoko, mon chien, et quand elle a des soucis c'est lui que je vais voir. Mais on a juste une relation professionnelle. Enfin professionnelle pour lui moi je n'en suis pas un professionnel de chien je me contente de le regarder. Le regarder s'occuper de mon chien. Juste du chien.

Stiles rigola

\- Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravis de te voir. Et de voir Pompoko aussi.  
____________________________________________________________

Six heures plus tard Stiles contemplait son coloc et sa collègue assient sur le canapé pendait qu'ils parlaient dressage et croquettes. Il avait le vague sentiment d'être devenu invisible mais n'en fut pas gêné. Il n'avait pas vu Scott sourire comme ça depuis l'accident d'Allison il y a 3ans, alors il s'isola dans sa chambre et commença a épluché les chroniques de Derek, pour savoir quel livre il avait lu, et lequel non. Il ne voulait pas manquer son coup.

Le lendemain Kira était radieuse au travail, elle lui demanda timidement s'il ne c'était pas trop ennuyé

\- Pas le moins du monde. Et puis Scott t'as adoré.

\- Tu crois ? Kira avait les joues d'un rose soutenue

\- Oui, passe quand tu veux prendre un café à la maison, on sera toujours super heureux de te voir !

\- Tu peux me passer le sucre ?

\- Bien sur Déééé ! Derek, je ne t'avais pas vus entrer.

\- Au moins cette fois-ci tu ne m'as pas arrosé de café.

Ses sourcils étaient si froncés qu'ils se touchaient. Le visage de Stiles vira au rouge tomate, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'exclamer

\- Tu es bien trop silencieux !

\- Et toi trop bruyant Rétorqua l'homme en mettant un sucre dans son café, puis il disparut.

Kira caressa doucement le dos de son ami. Mais ne fit aucun commentaire quand il se frappa la tête contre le mur. À la place elle lui tendit un paquet de bonbon.

Vraiment, Stiles l'aimait beaucoup.

____________________________________________________________

Malgré l'accident du café Stiles continua suivre les conseils de Lydia et à envoyer régulièrement des mails à Derek. Celui-ci lui répondait comme avant, sans jamais déborder du cadre professionnel. Puis, le lendemain de la parution du journal du Kanima il reçut une capture d'écran de sa planche de BD, avec en commentaire

[ Tu n'as pas crédité Leloo pour l'inspiration]

En effet, il avait créé un nouvel allié à son héroïne. Un loup qui à chaque pleine lune avait des super pouvoirs, tel que des rayons laser ninja ou des griffes de la mort, et il l'avait nommé Hally. Reference peu subtil au nom de famille. Il était évident que Derek adorait sa nièce, il y avait peut-être des points à gagner par là. Il renvoya immédiatement un message

[Je la payerais en cookies ]

[Ça me semble être un juste salaire pour le dur travail de ma petite nièce. Je prends un cookie de taxe de transport ]

C'était peut être une blague mais Stiles en prit immédiatement note.

C'est le 17 décembre, soit 5 jours avant la date fatidique qu'il trouva le livre parfait. Il avait était auto éditée par un particulier il y a plusieurs années. Il y avait un extrait très intéressant, de critiques sympa, Ça parlait de loups, de famille, de drame, de courage et d'amitié. Le ton était délicieusement noir et piquant ; Tout ce qui correspondait à Derek.

Et, bonus non négligeable le héros était gay. C'était un détail tertiaire, ça prenait peu de place dans le roman, mais glissait un message que Stiles espérait subtils. Il en commanda immédiatement deux exemplaires, un pour lui un pour Derek. Puis il descendit et préparant un fournée de cookies faramineuse, puis utilisa le surplus de cookie en excuse pour inviter Kira.

Cette dernière lui répondit qu'elle arrivait avec avec Pompoko et de quoi faire une boisson pour accompagner les cookies. Alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Kira débarquer avec du chocolat, du lait entier, des fèves tonka, de la cannelle, une clémentine, du miel, du piment et de la crème de whisky

\- Mais Kira, tu vas faire quoi avec tout ça ?

\- Un chocolat chaud de noël

\- Et le reste des ingrédients ?

\- Stiles, je t'aime beaucoup, mais si tu prépares ton chocolat chaud de noël avec moins que ces ingrédients tu ne mérites pas noël.

\- Je vois que nous avons à faire à une pro.

\- Je veux goûter le chocolat au whisky. Intervins Scott. Quand Stiles met de la cannelle dans son chocolat il en parle pendant genre un mois, je veux un vrais chocolat chaud

\- Quand Scott mes du pesto dans les pâte il en parle pendant genre un mois Rétorqua Stiles

Kira eu un sourire amusé. Elle leur montra sa recette et oui, le chocolat était sacrement costaud.

La soirée passa vite, Pompomko s'endormit sous la table de la cuisine et eux jouèrent à Elexir, ils durent vouvoyer Kira toute la partie, cette dernière fut contrainte d'appeler Stiles « mon chou » et Scott perdit lamentablement, accusant le whisky.

La jeune femme ne rentra chez elle qu'à minuit passé et le remercia de multiple fois. Personne ne vit le sac de sport qu'elle avait oublié dans le hall.  
____________________________________________________________

Il se présenta au travail le lendemain avec une boite de cookie sur lequel il avait dessiné Hally le loup. Il prit une grande inspiration, noua ses lacets avec un soin proche de l'obsession et vérifia soigneusement qu'aucun obstacle ne pouvait le faire trébucher avant de se rendre d'un pas ferme, mais prudent, vers l'antre de Derek. Il ne trouva d'ailleurs pas de Derek dans l'antre Derek. Le bureau était rangé, propre. Presque impersonnel.

Celui de Stiles ressemblait à un squat, il y a avait des feuilles partout, un grand panneau en liège sur lequel il punaisait ses planches en cours au mur et des poster de ses couverture de comics préféré. Ici on aurait pus lécher les surfaces. La seule et unique touche personnelle était un dessin d'enfant, avec un truc qu'il supposait être deux loups dans un cercle bizarre. Et des lettres hésitante dessous avec écrit « tOnton Derec je téme for »

Il réalisa que le cercle devait être une tentative de cœur, ce qui était mignon. (Très moche, mais mignon.) Il déposa la boite contenant les cookies sur le bureau et parti. Mais ne parti pas bien loin car il croisa le destinataire des cookies dans le hall d'entré, en train de discuter avec Erica. Cette dernière le désigna du doigt

\- Tiens, il est la, demande lui. C'est de loin ce lui qui connait le mieux Kira

\- Pardon ? Demanda Stiles

\- Derek voudrait savoir quel le héros préféré de Kira

\- Elle adore Thor et Strom. C'est une marvel girls.

\- Que dieu est son âme Soupira Erica en partant, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

\- Tu t'es perdu ? Demanda Derek

\- Non, j'avais une livraison à faire. Mais le coursier n'était pas dans son écurie, j'ai déposé le colis sur ton bureau.

\- Tu as vraiment fais de cookie pour ma nièce ?

Derek découvrit ses incisives et le cœur de Stiles s'arrêta de battre.

Car, pour la première fois en deux ans Derek fit un vrai sourire à Stiles.

Pas narquois, pas de bais, pas cynique.

Un sourire heureux avec des dents et le yeux qui brillent.

Alors le cœur de stiles s'arrêta de battre aussi longtemps que ces adorables dents de lapin étaient visible. (Pour être honnête il arrêta également de respirer et ne retrouva son souffle qu'une fois Derek rentré dans son bureau.)

Le soir il reçut un message de Derek. C'était une photo de lui, assit sur un canapé, Ysengrin blotti contre lui. Il tenait un tasse de dînette a l'effigie de Dumbo dans une main, et un de ses cookies dans l'autre. Sa nièce semblait lui servir un thé imaginaire. Elle avait des miettes autours de la bouche et plein son t shirt reine de neige. En dessous il y avait en légende

[le livreur est arrivé et le colis est apprécié] puis un message disant [j'ai volé le téléphone de mon frère pour t'envoyer ce message car il refusait de me donner ton numéro.] puis [merci d'avoir mis son idée dans le journal, elle était très fière] puis [je suis désolé, ma sœur a pris mon téléphone.]

Sur une échelle de pathétiquement amoureux de 1 a 10 Stiles s'endormant en regardant cette photo est quelque part à 12.

Le lendemain l'échelle monta à 14 quand il trouva Derek en train de petit déjeuner avec un de ses cookies.

\- C'est ta paye de coursier ?

\- Non. Mon cadeau pour être le meilleur des tontons. Ils sont excellents, tu es sûr que c'est toi et tes deux mains gauches qui ont cuisiné ces cookies ?

\- Mes mains peuvent faire des choses extraordinaires !

Stiles réalise la portée de sa phrase qu'une fois qu'elle quitta sa bouche, heureusement Kira intervient, le sauvant de sa bourde :

\- Mon chou, j'ai oublié mon sac chez toi la dernière fois Tu l'as ramené ?

\- Ah mince. Non, j'y ai pas pensé.

\- Zut. J'en avais besoin pour ce soir, il y a mes affaire de Kendo dedans et la séance est juste après le travail.

Stiles récupéra ses clés dans sa poche et le jeta a son amie

\- Passe à la maison à la pause déjeune et rend moi les clés après.

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Oui, je dois vois mon père ce midi alors je n'aurais pas le temps d'y aller, ça te dérange d'aller chez moi seule ? Tu connais le chemin à force non ?

Kira rosi légèrement mais hocha la tête. Quand Stiles se retourna, Derek était déjà retourné dans son bureau, mais il avait embarqué les cookies.

La semaine fila très rapidement et Stiles n'eut malheureusement plus l'occasion de croiser Derek une seul fois, mais il continua à régulièrement regarder la photo.

____________________________________________________________

Le livre arriva juste à temps, la veille du vendredi des vacances. Comme souvent Malia et Lydia squattaient leur salon

\- J'ai trouvé le cadeau idéal pour Mister Sex symbol S'exclama-t-il.

\- Une photo de toi nu ?

\- Non. Un livre.

\- Dans lequel tu vas glisser une photo de toi nu ?

\- Non, dans lequel je vais glisser une adorable carte de noël. Et j'ai besoin de votre avis. J'ai pris deux cartes à la papeterie, quelle est votre préféré ? Il leur montra deux cartes.

La première était la photo d'un Husky affublé de bois de renne, et visiblement peu ravis de cet accoutrement. Il était écrit « Ho Ho Ho Motherfucker »

La seconde une biche, parées de diverse décoration de noël sous laquelle il était inscrit « have a won-deer-full chrismas »*

\- Je lui prends laquelle ?

\- Le chien. Rebondit Malia

\- La biche. Répondit Lydia.

Elles se regardèrent l'une l'autre.

\- Le chien est drôle. Entama Malia

\- Le chien est vulgaire. La biche est drôle.

\- Le jeu de mot de la biche n'est pas si drôle. La tête du chien est très drôle.

\- Oui, mais le chien est vulgaire. Et Stiles ne veut pas être vulgaire, parce que Stiles a tartiné le sulfureux de café, et ne veut pas s'enfoncer un peu plus

\- Stiles veut s'enfoncer carrément plus. Il veut s'enfoncer DANS le sulfureux

\- Un point pour Malia Commenta Scott.

\- Non. Maintenant le chien est vulgaire et Malia est vulgaire. On prend la biche.

\- Malia est souvent vulgaire.

Stiles soupira

\- Vous ne m'aidez pas du tout ! On a un point pour la biche, et un point pour le chien. Scott, le point décisif. Biche ou chien ?

\- Heu... Les deux filles le regardèrent. Je chois la carte, hein, que la carte ?

\- Bien sûr que tu ne choisis que la carte. Répondit Stiles

\- Mais quelque que soit ton choix une de nous deux te détesteras. Précisa Lydia

\- Mais...Scott commença à faire ses petits yeux de chien battu. Je ne veux pas choisir entre vous deux !

\- Il va bien falloir. Commenta Malia

\- Alors Scott, laquelle de nous deux est ta préférée ?

\- Mon préféré c'est Stiles !

\- On parle de Lydia et moi la. Alors. Tu veux que Stiles se ridiculise en envoyant une carte avec un blague nulle ?

\- Ou qu'il passe pour un bauf en envoyant une carte vulgaire et mal faite ?

Scott regarda les deux cartes, sa respiration s'accélérait, il commença à paniquer.

\- Alors ? Demanda son ami

\- LA BICHE ! Prend la biche ! J'aime bien la biche.

Lydia leva son verre e signe de victoire et Malia envoya un coussin à Scott

\- Je ne t'inviterais pas la bar-mitzvah de mon fils !

\- Tu n'es pas juive et ne veut pas d'enfants Fit remarquer Lydia. Elle aussi se reçu un coussin dans la figure. Elle le repoussa avec élégance et demanda : Bon, tu vas écrire quoi sur ta carte ?

\- J'ai déjà préparé mon texte.

Il montra a Lydia un mémo sur son téléphone

« Cher grumpy wolf, Dur de trouver un livre que tu n'ai pas lu, celui-ci aillant été tiré à seulement 100 exemplaires j'ose espéré ne pas me tromper. Je le trouve parfait pour toi, le styles caustique n'est pas sans rappeler le tien, et l'histoire, pleine de loup garous devrais te plaire, et te donner de l'inspiration pour les histoires que tu racontes à ta nièce.

Nous pourrions peut être contacter l'auteur pour lui proposer un nouveau tirage dans notre maison d'édition ? Il me tarde de lire la chronique que ressortira de cette lecture

Je te souhaite de joyeuses fête, cordialement Cheeky occtopus»

\- Supprime la fin.

\- Le "joyeuse fête" ?

\- Non, la partie ou tu rappelles bien lourdement que vous êtes collègue de travail. « Nous pourrions contacter blabla » ça dit lui a l'oral, ne parle pas du travail dans la carte.

\- Ok. je supprime, quoi d'autre ?

\- Et dégage-le « cordialement. »

\- Amicalement ?

\- Surtout pas. Un truc moins froid, mais pas amical, mais pas ouvertement dragueur ?

\- Chaleureusement ?

\- Par exemple.

\- Je fais un jeu de mot au début ? Je pourrais commencer par "Deer Grumpy wolf", au lieux de "Dear grumpy wolf"*. T'en pense quoi ?

\- C'est pas un peu lourd ?

\- Mais Stiles est un peu lourd. fit remarquer Scott.

\- Merci d'argumenter en ma faveur Scotty.

\- OK, met le jeu de mot. Et signe avec « je t'embrasse »

\- T'es sure Lyd's ?

\- Écrit.

Stiles prit un stylo et écrit en s'appliquant comme il ne c'était pas appliqué depuis des années. Il prit même la peine de dessiner une petite pieuvre offrir un cadeau à un loup grincheux en bas de la carte. 

Il leur montra le résultat final. Les autres approuvent le dessin qui était très mignon, sauf Malia qui objecta : 

\- Je ne suis pas convaincu par le texte. Tu devrais plutôt essayer ça

Elle ouvrit la carte avec le Husky. Dedans elle avait écrit, en énorme et en rose

« Hey Sexy wolf, je vais tellement remplir ton cul que tu ne pourras pas t'asseoir jusqu'au nouvel an, et qu'en j'en aurais fini avec toi je vais te grimper comme un arbre de noël. Ta petite salope affamée. Stiles»

Il y avait à côté le dessin très grossier d'une pieuvre avec des tentacules aux formes non-protocolaires qui tripotait un loup à l'air revêche.

Stiles hésitait entre rire et consternation, à ses coté Lydia et Scott semblaient dans le même états.

\- Quoi ? Il manque une tentacouille à la pieuvre ? Les taquina la jeune femme

\- Oh non mademoiselle Tate. C'est juste un peu trop subtil. J'ai peur qu'il ne comprenne pas où Stiles veux en venir. Rétorqua Lydia

\- T'as raison. Elle inscrit une autre phrase puis leur monta

\- « Et après avoir baisé ou pourra se marier et adopter des chiots. » Lu Scott. Et bien dit donc, t'as le sens de la formule dis-moi... pourquoi es-tu toujours célibataire ?

\- En parlant de célibat ! Tu ne veux pas nous parler de Kira ? Rebondit Malia.

Les joues de Scott se colorèrent en rose. Puis il parla de Kira. Ça aurait pus être horriblement chiant, parce qu'il était niais, mais la dernière fois qu'il avait été comme ça ils étaient au lycée et Allisson était vivante, alors ils l'écoutèrent.

Longtemps.

Cela faisait bien 10 minute qu'il parlait quand ce qui devait arriver arriva

\- Et puis elle fait des arts martiaux a coté, elle est peut-être douce, mais elle est aussi très forte, comme Al...

Sa voix se bloqua et il regarda ses amis, incapable de finir sa phrase, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux

Stiles le pris dans ses bras, et Malia s'installa contre lui. Plus pragmatique Lydia parti chercher des mouchoirs

\- Vous croyez que si je retombe amoureux je la trompe ?

\- Non. Non Scotty.

\- Tu as le droit d'être a nouveau amoureux. C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu pour toi. Rassura Lydia

\- Mais... j'ai peur de l'oublier.

\- Tu ne l'oublias pas Scott. Jamais. Malia l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Et si je n'aimais Kira que parce qu'elle me fait inconsciemment penser à elle ?

\- J'étais très proche d'Allisson et je connais Kira depuis un an. Oui, il y a des similitudes, mais elles sont très différentes.

\- Elle me manque. Ça fait des années qu'elle est partie mais...j'y pense chaque jour. Je revois l'accident et je me dis que..je ne sais pas, si je l'avais empêché de traverser la route elle...

\- Arrête Scott. Arrête. Lydia mit une main sur sa joue On était ensemble ce jour-là Personne ne savait ce qui allait se passer, personne ne pouvait l'empêcher.

\- Il est temps que tu t'autorises à être amoureux Scotty. Parce que je la connais, Kira a besoin d'aimer pour être dans une relation. Et toi tu mérites une personne qui t'aimeras.

\- Oui. J'ai juste peur

\- On est ensemble. Mali lui caressa le dos. On ne t'abandonnera jamais, tu le sais, pas vrais ?

Scott hocha la tête. Ils restèrent ensemble, rassemblé en gros tas triste, juste le temps de devenir un gros tas un peu moins triste.

Malia et Lydia restèrent dormir ce soir-là. En se préparant pour aller au lit Stiles réalisa qu'il n'avait pas emballé le cadeau. Silencieusement il se faufila dans le salon, ou les filles avaient déplié le canapé. Il glissa la carte dans le livre, et agrafa le sac en papier vert brillant et le déposa dans l'entrée. Il se mit au lit, il avait des amis formidables, une carte approuvée par ses amis, un tenu composée par Lydia Martin et un livre parfait. Qu'est qui pourrait mal se passer ?

[Secret santa]

Stiles fut fébrile toute la journée. Il n'était pas le seul, Kira lui avait demandé 3 fois si « Il était sur pour le cadeau de Jackson ».

Puis arriva, enfin, le soir. Ils partagèrent un petit goûter dans la salle de repos. Divers gâteaux les attendaient sur la grande table. Stiles ne tenait pas en place, ce matin il avait déposé son cadeau sous le petit sapin et depuis attendait impatiemment que Derek l'ouvre. Tout en étant terrifié à l'idée qu'il l'ouvre. Danny ouvrit le bal

\- Chers collègues, encore merci pour cette année en votre compagnie. Grâce à chacun de vous l'aventure de Kanima édition est...

\- On peut ouvrir les cadeaux avant le discourt ?

\- Merci Erica, alors pour faire monter l'émotion dans tes comics, il y a du monde, mais dès qu'il s'agit de la vraie-vie plus personne.

\- Du coup on ouvre les cadeaux ou pas ?

Danny regarda ses collègues, presque tous étaient fébrile. Il soupira

\- Vous êtes pire que des enfants. Allez-y prenez les !

Stiles aurait voulu tendre son paquet a Derek, mais une Erica sauvage apparut dans son champ de vision

\- JOYEUX NOEL ! Elle lui tendit un paquet bariolé qu'il ouvrit sans attendre.

C'était un T-shirt d'unbeatable Squirrel Girl

\- Génial ! Merci Erica il est magnifique !

\- Avec plaisir Octopus ! !

Puis elle partit ouvrir son propre cadeau. Stiles vit Kira timidement tendre un paquet en papier de soie à Jackson. Ce dernier ouvrit précautionneusement, pour trouver une boite d'un thé blanc aux fleurs de cerisiers. Pour la première fois il vit Jackson faire un sourire vrai. Sincère et honnête.

\- Merci. Cela fais des années que je n'en ai pas bus. Comment as-tu su ?

Mais Stiles n'entendit pas la réponse de Kira car son téléphone sonna. Il regarda, il avait six messages de Scott, et un appel entrant

\- Allô mec, un soucis ?

\- Moi non, mais toi tête de linotte tu as oublié de mettre la carte dans le livre.

\- Non t'inquiète, je l'ai fait hier soir.

\- Non, non je t'assure je l'ai dans les mains. Tu veux que je te l'amène ?

Stiles leva les yeux vers Derek. Ce dernier regardait la couverture du livre d'un air surprise, ses sourcils se touchants. Il l'ouvrit et Stiles le vis, au ralenti en sortir une carte et la lire, ses yeux s'agrandissant au fil de la lecture.

Une carte avec un husky mécontent qui disait « ho ho ho Motherfucker »

Le cœur de Stiles fit une embraqué, il raccrocha au nez de son meilleur ami puis pris tout son courage pour... fuir.

Sur une échelle de honte de 1 à 10 Stiles fait exploser l'échelle et s'enfuit en courant.

____________________________________________________________

Scott était encore en train de se faire un verre de jus d'orange en pianotant sur son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Lydia quand il fut renversé par un Stiles en panique

\- Chien, j'y ai mis le chien, putain Scott on va devoir déménager en Corée, je ne parle même pas coréen Scott !

\- Calme-toi Stiles.

Trop tard, la respiration de son meilleur ami s'accélérait. Scott savait ce qu'il se passait. Il attrapa son verre et en balança le contenu au visage de son ami.

\- Pardon Stiles, mais tu dois te calmer. Essaye de m'expliquer avec des mots simples.

\- Carte Malia a écrite. Dans livre.

\- Celui qui tu as offert ?

\- Oui.

\- Il l'a vus ?

\- ...Oui.

\- OK. tu restes là aussi longtemps que tu veux. je convoque un conseil exceptionnel. On vas s'occuper de toi.

Stiles fondit en larme Scott l'entoura de ses bras en envoyant un texto.

Une demi-heure plus tard Stiles avait arrêté de dire qu'il voulait mourir de honte et quittait sa phase de panique pour rentrer dans une phase amorphe. Lydia débarqua en trombe

\- Stiles, mon chou. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de plisser le nez. Scott, pourquoi il sent le jus d'orange ?

\- J'ai faits ce que j'ai pus, il commençait à paniquer.

Lydia soupira puis tira doucement sur le bras de Stile qui se laissa faire, amorphe. Il commença à réagir quand elle lui retira son t shirt

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe ?

\- On va prendre un bain. Avec plein de mousse. Et des jolies couleurs. Aide-moi à te déshabiller.

Stiles obéit, et le manque de blagues ou encore protestation brisa le cœur de Lydia. Une fois installé dans la baignoire il laissa sa meilleure amie lui shampooiner les cheveux, essuyant la mousse et les larmes sur sa joue.

Quand il sortit de là il se sentait un peu mieux.

Malia l'attendait, assise sur le canapé, l'air gêné. Pendant une seconde, Stiles voulu lui hurler dessus. Il aurait aimé l'accuser. Pour être honnête il y pensa. Puis il vit le visage de Malia, coupable et hésitant

Et se rappela de quand elle était venue sonner chez lui à trois heure du mat quand il etait au lycée pour s'écrouler dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de sa belle-mère, de son père laxiste et de son autre père qui essayait de la monter contre le premier. Sa colère retomba, mais pas la culpabilité de Malia

\- Je suis désolé Stiles, vraiment. Je ne voulais pas..je n'aurais jamais crus que...

\- C'est pas ta faute. J'ai même pas regardé quelle carte je mettais dans le livre.

\- Et il a réagit comment ?

\- Il avait l'air...les sourcils tout froncé, et pas content. Merde Malia je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir le regarder en face. Je vais devoir changer de métier.

\- Mais non mon biquet. Mais non.

\- Malia, il y avait un dessin de pieuvre avec des bites au bout des tentacules. Je veux mourir.

\- Je sais Stiles, mais rappelle-toi de ce jour ou un coyote à volé ton maillot de bain au lycée, et qu'en essayant de le rattraper tu as été enfermé nu à l'extérieur de la piscine ?. Là aussi tu voulais déménager en suède et te faire renommer Björn. Mais tout c'est bien passé

\- Ils m'ont appelée « blanches fesses » jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarités.

\- Mais aujourd'hui tu es passé au-dessus de ça !

\- Non Malia, je rêve encore du rire de Garrett et Greenberg.

Malia sembla contrite. Lydia lui tendit ses clés et un papier.

\- Tu vas chez moi, tu prend tout ça, tu passes chez toi, tu prends tes affaires, incluant celle que tu vas porter à noël. Puis tu vas faire les courses. Prend des chips et tout ce que Stiles aime. On reste ici jusqu'au 25. Tiens, voilà ma carte de crédit.

Trop heureuse de sortir de cette conversation gênante la jeune fille fila comme le vent. Elle venait à peine de quitter la rue qu'on sonna a la porte. Lydia ouvrit pour se retrouver face à une jeune fille asiatique

\- Oh. Kira je présume ?

\- Oui. Je suis Lydia. Enfin non, je suis Kira, je suppose que tu es Lydia. Enfin je le sais Stiles me parle souvent de toi. Enfin bref, Stiles et parti précipitamment il a laissé ses affaires, et comme la boite ferme jusqu'à l'année prochaine je me suis dis que ça lui serait utile. J'ai rajouté une part de buche.

\- Merci, c'est gentil de ta part.

\- Est ce que Stiles va bien ? Il avait vraiment l'air mal quand il est partie.

\- Honnêtement, il traverse un coup dur mais il n'est pas en danger.

\- Ok. et bien si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, il a mon numéro. Et heu... en parlant de numéro...Ça a quelque chose à voir avec Derek non ?

Lydia hocha la tête.

\- Parce que je voulais lui demander son numéros, Derek m'a offert de superbes boucles d'oreilles Mjonlir mais est parti aussi vite que Stiles. Mais je ne veux pas demander à Stiles, pour... tu vois.

\- Je te ferais passer le numéro... assez discrètement.

\- Et je dois aussi te remercier personnellement Je sais que tu détestes Jackson mais que tu as aidé Stiles a m'aider. C'est très gentil de ta part.

\- Merci de faire tout ça pour Stiles.

\- Tu sais je suis nouvelle dans la ville, Stiles a fait beaucoup pour moi. Plus qu'il ne le pense.

\- Stiles sait reconnaître les bonnes personnes.

Kira devint rouge comme une tomate, la salua puis disparue dans la nuit.

Lydia profita que Scott soit en train de brosse les cheveux de Stiles pour voler le téléphone de ce dernier, elle récupéra les numéros de Derek et Kira et lui envoya, de son propre téléphone,

[Tu trouveras en premier le numéro de Derek, et en second celui de Scott. Ça peut toujours être utile, sache ue je suis content d'avoir fait ta connaissance et que j'adorerais apprendre e te connaître. Lydia ]

Puis elle bloqua le numéro de Derek, et son mail.

Malia rentra beaucoup plus tard et ils firent un conseil de guerre.

Le choc premier était passé et Stiles pus sortir de son apathie. Alors il parla. Longtemps. Avec ces monologues dont il avait le secret. Il y eu des crises, des hurlements, encore deux ou trois pleurs mais, vers 6h du matin il avait convenue que quitter le pays n'était pas nécessaire et essayer de convaincre Stiles de ne pas démissionner. Ils réussirent à remettre la décision de la démission au 30 décembre puis débloquèrent le joker ultime.

Quand l'un d'entre eux faisait face à une situation vraiment affreuse qui nécessitait beaucoup de soutiens les 3 autres pouvaient choisir de débloquer le joker ultime.

Ce jour-là la personne concernée était au centre de l'attention et, pendant 24h elle pouvait demander ce qu'elle voulait de ses amis.

C'est ainsi qu'après sa rupture avec Jackson Lydia avait amenée ses amis au spa.

Quand Malia avait accepté que ses pères reviennent dans sa vie ils étaient parti tout les 4 en camping sauvage

Quand Scott avait été refusé en école de vétérinaire ils avaient tous accepté d'aller avec lui faire un marathon caritatif.

C'est comme ça qu'ils passèrent le 24 décembre en pyjama à regarder l'intégrale des Marvel, tout en trempant des chips dans de la glace.

Au mieux d'avengers Stiles arrêta le film pour leur expliquer POURQUOI les hommes étaient des connards et qu'il allait devenir hétéro. Devant Thor 2 il arrêta le film pour leur dire qu'il ne pouvait pas être hétéro en regardant Thor faire ses ablutions. Puis il s'endormit sur les genoux de Mali a la fin de Gardien de la galaxie et reconfirma qu'il n'était pas hétéro devant Winter Soldier mais que les hommes étaient quand même des connards.

____________________________________________________________

Le 25 décembre à 10h ils avaient cumulé 9h de sommeil en 2 nuits, vus beaucoup de films, Stiles parlait toujours de sa reconversion professionnelle. Il allait mieux. La perspective d'un noël avec son père lui faisait chaud au cœur, Lydia l'avait habillé et coiffé pour l'occasion et il se laissait chouchouter avec plaisir. La maison du shérif était sur le chemin de Malia, c'est donc elle qui le déposé chez son père.

Car il y avait un accort tacite entres eux :

À moins que Stiles le demande, il était hors de question de le laisser seul, et le simple fait qu'il ne proteste pas pour prendre sa jeep était le signe qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

Ils étaient à l'angle de la rue quand ils croisèrent le shérif en voiture de patrouille, ce dernier avait l'air très inquiet, il baissa la vitre

\- Fiston, il y a eu un cambriolage au musée. Je dois intervenir, je suis désolé de te demander ça mais ça te dérange si on fête noël demain ?

\- Non c'est bon papa. Je t'aime

Un mensonge une vérité. Ce n'était pas bon, mais oui, il l'aimait.

Malia lui mis une main sur l'épaule

\- Tu viens avec moi. Cette année le noël Tate est le 26 décembre. Le 25 c'est dans la famille de Peter. On est genre trente personnes autours de la table, un de plus un de moins, personne ne dira rien

\- T'es sur ?

\- Oui, c'est du côté de Cora, tu te rappelles d'elle ? Ma cousine qui était en argentine, elle venait voir les matchs de crosse pour mater le capitaine Dumbar.

\- Oh oui, Cora. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années. Mais tu es sure que...

\- Stiles. Je te veux à mes coté pour noël. Si ça dérange des gens on le fêtera tout les deux dans notre coin, tu es mon presque frère, et si je dois choisir entre toi et eux, c'est toi.

Stiles ne dit rien mais sur une échelle de reconnaissance allant de 1 à 10 il était à 10

____________________________________________________________

Stiles était l'enfant unique de deux parents enfants uniques avec des amis qui étaient tous enfants unique.

Rien au monde ne l'avait préparé à un noël de famille nombreuse.

Il y avait des gens. Pleins. De quatre-vingt-cinq ans à neufs mois.

Tous se connaissaient, se taquinait et rigolaient ensemble dans une cacophonie harmonieuse, il y avait des tables, qui étaient en fait de grandes planches posées sur des tréteau et recouvert de nappe en papier, elle-même recouverte d'une quantité de nourriture impressionnante.

Personne ne le pointa du doigt en hurlant « c'est un intrus brûlez-le » contrairement a ce qu'il craignait.

Au contraire une vielle femme, aussi large que haute, le prit dans les bras et lui expliqua qu'elle était ravie de rencontrer le petit ami de Malia. Il lui dit qu'il était son ami tout court et elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait faire dans la basse court. Malia éclata de rire et embrassa sa grand-mère. Deux enfants passèrent en courant sans s'arrêter, mais Stiles ne le regarda, trop distrait par le spectacle d'une adolescente portant une pile de 20 assiettes a dessert, faisant la course avec un adolescent portant une pièce montée. Cora surgie de derrière un meuble et le pris dans ses bras en lui claquant deux bises sonores

\- Bilinski ! Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des lustres ! Que me vaut cet honneur

\- Je suis la car mon père a un empêchement et Malia refuse que je passe noël seul.

Assez peu directement Malia murmura

\- Il a un chagrin d'amour

\- C'est la saison, mon frère aussi. Bon tant mieux que tu sois là, on est même pas une trentaine, et on a assez de nourriture pour nourri un village ! Tu as visité la maison ?

\- Non, on vient d'arriver.

\- Parfait, je te fais une visite express. La cuisine est juste la. Zone interdite avant le repas, papy déteste les piques-assiette. Il a peut-être soixante quinze ans mais il reste très doué en lancé de chaussure. Et il chausse du quarante-six. Là ici tu as la salle de bain et les toilettes. L'astuce c'est d'y aller entre le plat et l'entré, tout le monde veut y aller entre le plat et le dessert, ça bouchonne, tu as...

Une voix féminine la coupa

\- Cora, c'est toi qui à la tutu D'Ysengrin ?

Un autre voix, masculine répondit

\- Attend Laura, c'est moi qui...

Stiles se retourna. Dans l'encadrement de la porte il y avait Laura. Et Stiles su pourquoi il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vus la première fois au café. Elle ressemblait encore plus a sa sœur qu'a son frère. Et en parlant de frère, Derek la suivait.

Il avait des cernes violettes, une barbe plus longue que d'habitude, les cheveux a peine coiffés et une tache de lait sur son pull de noël ridicule. Tout les deux regardaient Stiles comme s'il était une apparition mystique, et Stiles le regardait de la même façon

\- Laura, Derek, voilà Bilinski, le meilleur pote de Mali. Bilinski, mes deux aînés Laura et Derek.

Stiles attrapa la main de Malia et la serra très fort

\- C'est Lydia qui a organisé ce traquenard ? Persifla Stiles entre ses dents, devant l'air interrogateur de la blonde il demanda : Tu ne m'as pas dit que Derek était ton cousin.

\- J'en ai genre 4 des cousins. Pourquoi, j'ai loupé un.. elle regarda, son cousin, puis son ami, re son cousin et re son ami. Stiles, est ce que Mister sexsymbole le sulfureux est mon cousin ?

\- Mister quoi ? demanda Laura.

Stiles devient si rouge qu'on aurait pus faire cuire un oeuf sur sa joue mais il hocha la tête en direction de son amie.

\- Ok, j'ai loupé un truc. Cora les regarda tous. Qui m'explique ?

Les deux hommes tentèrent de faire un pas en arrière, incapable de regarder l'autre, mais dans un bel ensemble les cousines leur attrapèrent le bras pour les retenir.

\- Stiles et moi travaillons au même endroit Répondit Derek. La voix neutre, le regard droit et les épaules tendues.

\- Attend Derek, c'est pas le collègue qui t'as offert le livre que tu as toi-même écrit ? Demanda Cora

Si Stiles avait pus laisser le sol l'absorber il l'aurait fait. La honte le submergé de manière physique. Les membres de la famille, curieux les regardait par la porte ouverte, avec plus ou moins de discrétion.

\- Écoutez, je crois que je vais y aller... Tenta Stiles. Je ne veux pas que Derek soit mal alaise, merci pour l'accueil. Il lança un regard implorant à Malia, cette dernière avait l'air perdu, elle lui lâcha la main a contre cœur.

Et un autre poigne, plus ferme attrapa Stiles

\- Mon frère est con comme un brique ça ne va jamais avancer. Il a un cruch sur toi depuis presque deux ans.

\- Stiles cruch sur lui depuis à peu près la même duré Répondit Malia.

Sur une échelle de 1 a 10 d'envie de mourir là et maintenant Stiles était à 23.

\- Mais tu n'avais pas dit qu'il était hétéro ? Intervint une voix derrière Derek (Son frère)

\- Mais non, il était en couple avec la petite asiat à qui il devait offrir les boucles d'oreille ! Rétorqua une seconde (Sa tante)

\- ça l'empêche pas d'être hétéro. Répondit une troisième personne. (Son cousin par alliance) 

\- Oui, mais Malia a dit qu'il appelait Derichou Sexsymbol répondit uns quatrième personne (Sa grande tante)

\- Oui mais s'il croit que Derek est hétéro c'est clairement qu'il lui manque un gaydar Ajouta une autre personne.( Son oncle)

Stile se sentit arracher des serres de Laura, tiré dans les escalier et amené dans une salle à l'étage. Contrairement a ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé, ce n'était pas Malia. Il regarda Derek fermer la porte de la chambre de bébé ou ils étaient et s'appuyer contre en soupirant.

\- Y'a en a pas un pour se la fermer ! Jura-t-il entre ses dents

\- Quand tu me parlais des repas de famille mouvementé tu parlais de ça ?

\- Entre autre.

Il y eu un silence gêné. Puis Stiles pris son courage a deux mains pour dire :

\- Je suis désolé, pour la carte. C'est une erreur. J'en avais écrite une autre. Une belle, bien faite, j'y ai passé des heures. Et Malia a écrite celle là pour rigoler. Et comme je suis con je les aie interverties.

\- J'avais deviné que c'était pas toi. C'est pas du tout son style de dessin.

\- Ah... et sinon... tu as écrit ce livre ?

\- Oui. Il y a une dizaine d'années.

\- Du coup c'était un échec complet, mauvaise carte et le seul livre a ne pas t'offrir...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ben... c'est pire que si tu l'avais déjà lu, tu l'as déjà écrit...

\- Tu as vus un livre que j'ai publié anonymement et il t'a tout de suite fait penser à moi. C'est plutôt flatteur.

\- Tu essayes de me rassurer ?

\- Non. Mais j'admets que la carte était un peu cavalière.

\- Tu maîtrises l'art de l'euphémisme toi...

\- Pourquoi tu t'es enfuis ?

\- J'ai paniqué. Pour être honnête je panique encore. T'aurais pus m'envoyer eu prud'homme pour ça, dire que je te harcelais sexuellement...

-Harcèlement c'est s'il y avait plusieurs fois. Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais hétéro ?

\- Oui. Tu ne te retournes même pas sur le cul de Jackson

\- Parce que Jackson est un trou du cul. Moi je pensais que tu flashais sur Kira. J'ai faillit ne pas lui faire de cadeau du père noël secret, parce que j'étais jaloux.

\- Kira ? Non, j'essaye de la caser avec mon coloc. Je t'ai fait des cookies Derek. Et j'ai dessiné une planche de bd en l'honneur de ta nièce pour te séduire.

\- T'as séduit ma famille avec ça. Ils t'adorent.

\- Et pas toi ?

Derek pique un fard, et c'était adorable. Stiles comprit que ça risquai d'être long, alors il prit son courage et les devant et vient se mettre juste en face de lui.

\- Derek Hale. Je suis Stiles, un jeune homme gay et je suis intéressé par toi. Je te trouve serte bel homme mais j'adore également ton humour, ta voix, la façon dont tu argumentes tes débat de manière méticuleuse et je veux me noyer dans tes yeux.

\- Stiles Stilinski je m'appelle Derek Hale et je suis un moins jeune homme pansexuel, j'ai envie d'apprendre à connaitre l'emplacement de chacun de tes grains de beauté., j'aime la façon incroyablement humaine dont tu écris tes personnages, même les dinosaures, j'aime t'écouter parler, te regarder bouger, la façon dont tu assortis tes lassé de chaussures aux couleurs des personnages sur tes t shirts et j'ai envie de manger ton sourire.

\- Pour ça il va falloir que tu approches.

Il n'eut pas à le dire deux fois, Derek se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ce fut hésitant au début, puis rapidement affamé, voir désespéré. Ils ne se séparèrent que quand on frappa a la porte

\- Les garçons, je laisse mon bébé dormir dans cette pièce et c'est presque l'heure de la sieste, alors allez faire vos galipettes ailleurs, il y à pleins de chambres ici.

Derek grogna mais arrêta d'embrasser son amoureux. Il dépose son front contre le sien

\- Reste avec nous pour le repas.

\- J'accepte, mais je veux être entre toi et Malia. Et vous me faite peur je risque d'avoir des réactions étrange. Oh, et il y a que quelque année j'ai craché au visage de ton oncle en l'insultant de chien. Mais je ne savais pas que c'était ton oncle, elle dit jamais "famille Hale" mais toujours "du coté de Peter" ou "chez Mamie Gwen".

\- Fabuleux, c'était pour la dispute avec Malia quand elle était ado?

\- Oui. Il a agit comme un connard. Je ne présenterais pas d'excuse

\- Si ma grand-mère l'apprend elle forcera Peter à s'excuser, elle n'a pas digéré d'être séparée d'une de ses petite filles car son fils était un égoïste qui avais fais son maris cocu avec une hystérique qui c'est révélé avoir des penchants criminels . Ma famille ne te tiendra pas rigueur sur ça, au contraire, être "l'ami de Malia qui est resté avec elle pendant ce basar" est un gros plus. . Par contre, en dehors de l'histoire avec Mali' fait gaffe à Laura. Elle est bienveillante mais je la laisse gérer mas vie depuis 30ans et n'a aucune notion d'intimité me concernant. Ne la laisse pas prendre le pouvoir.

\- Si un mec un peu baraqué avec un tatouage et une jolie rousse en tailleur viennent te parler, fait gaffe à la rousse. Scott est un labrador. Mais Lydia est un vrai requin, et elle vient de passer 24h à me maintenir à flot. Et mon père est le shérif. Le jour ou tu le rencontreras il posera son arme sur la table pour t'impressionner mais en fait il est cool. Malia est très agressive mais tu devrais t'en sortir par immunité familiale. Par contre, vraiment, gaffe à Lydia, elle est terrifiante. .

\- Génial, nous avons tout les deux une famille cinglée.

\- On est d'accord qu'on est ensemble maintenant ?

Pour tout réponse Derek l'embrasa et ils sortirent de la chambre de bébé.

En bas des escaliers toute la famille était réuni autour d'un baby-phone.

\- Derek, on a vraiment discuté dans la chambre où est l'autre baby-phone ?

\- Oui.

\- Il était allumé ?

\- Probablement...

Sous le regard médusé de toute la famille Hale, Stiles essaya de se frapper la tête contre le mur.

Sur une échelle de honte 0 à 10 Stiles avait honte à 8.

Sous le regard affectueux de toute la famille Hale, Derek l'en empêcha et lui embrassa le front.

Sur un échelle de bonheur 0 à 10 Stiles était heureux à 100.

**Author's Note:**

> Traductions pour les non anglophones  
> *1 On peut traduire "have a won-deer-ful Christmas" par "Passez un merveilleux Noël" mais merveilleux s'écrit normalement "wonderful", "deer" veut dire biche. en mettant un second "e" on forme un jeu de mot qui fait écho à l'illustration de la carte.  
> *2 "Dear" signifie "Cher" (dans le sens "cher Derek". pas le prix) mais se prononce de la même façon que "deer" la biche. Encore un jeu de mot des plus cocasses. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse !


End file.
